


Sweven

by aenir



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenir/pseuds/aenir
Summary: Alice receives a visit from a familiar enigma...in her dream.





	Sweven

He came yet again, in the night, in my sleep. Quiet snow fell around us, though inexplicably I felt the absence of physical coldness. I didn’t shiver, not for one moment, though my clothes were thin. I had been here before, for I know grandfather’s lodge had woodlands that stretch vastly from the backyard.

He was there, a figure dashing and moody as winter itself. Masquerade, a name feared by many brawlers for his ferocity in the game, taking away the beings from their owners. I approached him with caution. “Is that really you?” I asked, but my words were rhetorical as my mind already knew he was real. As real as I ever was.

“Pleasant evening. Don’t you think, Alice?”

My name sounded foreign and forbidden under his call, but I was nevertheless pulled into his enigma. “Why are you in my dream again?”. Should I call it naivety, or ignorance? I knew the very reason why he was in my dream tonight.

“A sweven.” said he.

“Sweven?”

“A sweven, Alice, is quite like a dream, yet also unlike a dream.” as if reading my mind, he turned to face me. I could see my own reflection, pale and sombre, on the screen of his masked face.

“It is a vision,” he continued, “A prophecy, as some believed.”

Strong wind was beginning to come to life, a blizzard imminent. I could hear wolves howling somewhere, their sullen cry drowned by the rising volume of rustling trees. “They know…about thee and me.” I croaked, digging my nails deeper into my skin as I hugged myself, both from guilt and the cold. “The sins you’ve made. All those monsters you took away.”

“I am you and you are me. It is the sins WE made.” his voice was severe and unforgiving, stirring more guilt inside me. Even with his eyes concealed, I sensed a deep longing for power, a sinister thirst for dominance. The game was his and his alone, and although I’ve never brawled myself, my hands were as tainted as his.

Somehow, I could tell time was running out, and I knew he could as well. Even so, he handed me a black rose, and said “You will wake up now, and I will be gone. Own your mistake, Alice. It’s the only way you’ll be able to forgive yourself.”

“Where will you go?”. For all the hate I bear towards him, he was still half of my existence. It was never his fault to begin with. He was just an after effect of a science gone wrong. I doubt my life will ever be the same without him. 

He leaned in close, and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. “In here, your sweven.”

My consciousness began to seep slowly unto my mind. Any minute now, I would be whisked to wake. I could see his lips moved, but whatever words he was delivering to me were carried away with the wind. My vision blurred, and I returned to the dim light of my room. Resting in the palm of my hand was the black rose, fresh and blooming. As if my lips had a life of its own, they could somehow utter his final words.

“I’ll always be here.”

 

THE END


End file.
